Una realidad del mar
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: La historia antes de la historia... Un pequeño one-shot de como un joven pelinegro se ganó sin saberlo, el corazón del rubio tritón que le robaría el propio, luego. Este fic es parte de la primera convocatoria por el "KasaKi Day" del grupo KiKasa 7x4, en Facebook. [ Precuela de: "Un rumor de humanos, y también marinos." ]
**"Una realidad del mar."**

* * *

 _Como ya dije, este fic es parte de la primera convocatoria por el "KasaKi Day" del grupo KiKasa 7x4, en Facebook._

 _._

 _Se puede considerar como precuela-secuela(?) de "Un rumor de humanos, y también marinos" aunque no creo que tengan qué leer mi otro fic para entender, pero si lo hacen, no me molesto x'D_

 _._

* * *

Fue el primero en despertar como siempre ocurría, pero en esta ocasión se quedó recostado junto a su amado.

Al fin y al cabo podía darse esos pequeños lujos, sobre todo si el día anterior se esmeró en sus deberes para tener en orden sus tierras y todo lo que naciera de ellas. Si qué prefería mil veces sus labores de campesino que las de soldado del rey.

Sus cavilaciones no duraron mucho ya que el rubio durmiente a su lado, se removió en el lecho que compartían, atrayéndolo hacia él por la camisa que usaba de pijama.

- _Y-Yukio. Yukio._ \- se sonrojo por la forma tan sensual en la que pronunciaba su nombre en sueños ese muchacho suyo.

-Estúpido Kise. - a pesar de ser un agravio, la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro lo aminoraba.

Todos los días se despertaba y antes de iniciar sus labores, admiraba ese rostro perfecto, esos cabellos rubios que opacaban a los rayos del sol y esos labios tan delicados que se volvían una provocación a la hora de besar. Todos los días se preguntaba si Kise era real y no una broma cruel de la vida, _¿será que Aomine no se cuestionaba igual que él?_

.

Casi un año había pasado ya, desde que Aomine y Kasamatsu habían salido de las tierras de Touo en plan de destructores de mitos. No es que anduvieran rompiendo sueños a infantes ni nada por el estilo, sino qué a jóvenes adultos que andaban creyendo en sirenas. En realidad no les hubiera importado en qué creían y en qué no, si estos hubieran cumplido sus obligaciones para con ellos y sus respectivas familias, pero en su lugar iban dejando de un lado sus deberes y obligaciones por seres que no existían.

 _Que equivocados estaban._

¡Claro que existían! Él tenía a una durmiendo a su lado ahora... Corrección, tenía a un antiguo tritón durmiendo en su lecho. Aomine, el terrateniente mayoritario de Touo, estaba comprometido con otro y tampoco podía olvidar al sirénido causante de aquel rumor que vivía en el castillo Akashi, todavía.

¡Oh sí, existían! Pero eso no significa que se hubieran disculpado con aquellos muchachos a los que les gritaron una y otra vez, que las sirenas no eran reales. No fuera la mala y quisieran acosar a los antiguos seres marinos, ahora en tierra.

Aquella noche que encontró a Kise en un callejón sintió la sensación de que algo lo unía a él, por ello lo cuido y acompaño en la búsqueda de sus amigos. A pesar de ser sumamente irritante y llamativo, por alguna razón no pudo abandonarlo en algún punto del camino.

Además, ahora podía reconocer que la había pasado bien a su lado en esos días y últimamente, ya que el rubio con todo y su inexperiencia, se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida en tierra firme. Al final, renunció a su cola y al océano, por ella.

Con tanto recuerdo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero no duro tanto así ya que sintió como le rozaban los labios por otros que él bien conocía.

-Estas tan lindo así dormido. - susurro el rubio sobre la boca de su amado y luego, con una sonrisa lo _despertó_ , según él, con un beso.

Kasamatsu se dejó hacer sintiendo una extraña sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

Sintió las manos de su pareja en su rostro y los labios de este jugar con los propios, era una mezcla entre ternura y _quiero que me des mi desayuno en la cama Yukiocchi_.

¡Qué si no conocía al rubio!

Pero, su encuentro tendría que esperar, ya que en la cabeza del pelinegro " _un click_ " se dejó escuchar.

Lo recordaba...

.

Cuando recién cumplía los quince años, terminó junto con Aomine y Momoi en las costas. Eran huérfanos desde pequeños, y siempre se las habían ingeniado para sobrevivir, en esa ocasión dependía de Kasamatsu llevar la comida para sus amigos que se encontraban resfriados.

Decidió que la mejor opción sería pescarla, y así se lo dispuso. Sin saber siquiera como hacerlo se quedó toda la mañana, en un bote tirando anzuelos.

Se la pasó escuchando las olas estamparse con las rocas del acantilado, las gaviotas volar de lado a lado y a las jovencitas del pueblo, riendo sin parar por alguna razón (que ni siquiera intentó averiguar). Con todo lo anterior y el sol azorando su rostro, se quedó dormido en la pequeña embarcación.

- _Nunca pescaras nada así_. - una voz invadió su sueño, se removió ante la perturbación, exponiendo más su rostro al astro rey. - _¡Estas tan lindo así dormido!_

La retumbante voz lo acompaño unos segundos, comenzó a abrir los ojos para que lo único que alcanzara a vislumbrar fuera _dorado_ , un llamativo tono dorado. Luego su vista se oscureció, fue obligada a ello, y un frío contacto se dejó sentir en sus labios.

Así lo sintió, mientras una húmeda caricia refrescaba su mejilla.

- _No debes dormir aquí._ \- le susurraron a su oído.

Abrió lentamente los párpados, y casi enseguida se incorporó veloz en el barco. _¿Que había sido eso? ¿Un sueño acaso? ¿O una alucinación por el inclemente sol?_ De hecho sentía un poco de escozor en su piel.

Se disponía a regresar a la orilla para buscar rápidamente que les llevaría de comer a sus convalecientes amigos. Había fracasado vilmente y Aomine seguramente querría burlarse, aunque sea un poco por ello. Entonces, lo notó. Había dos enormes pescados en el piso del pequeño navío.

-¿Los pesqué? - se preguntó con el ceño fruncido, una risita se dejó escuchar desde algún lado. Intrigado, miró a un costado del bote esperando encontrar a alguien mofándose de él, pero no ocurrió así. El sonido de agua chapoteando detrás suyo lo alertó, se incorporó para enfrentar lo que fuese pero, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una cola amarilla sumergirse.

La misma cola que vio el día que Kise se sumergió a profundidad, creyendo que sería la última vez que lo vería.

Lo había recordado.

.

-¡Eras tú! - exclamó el pelinegro mientras separaba de sus labios al rubio.

-¡Yukiocchi! - chilló el muchacho sorprendido, él creía que su novio dormía. -¿Era yo qué? - pregunto intrigado mientras el rostro de Kasamatsu se tornaba carmesí.

Le contó sobre ese recuerdo, le contó lo que había visto y bloqueado en su memoria. El dorado en los orbes del antiguo tritón pareció hacerse más deslumbrante con cada palabra.

-¡Yukiocchi, era tú! - se le fue encima, en un abrazo. - El muchachito en el bote que no sabía pescar, al que le di dos pescados y le cobre con un beso, eras tú.

Kasamatsu sintió nacer un tic en su ceja izquierda, entonces era verdad. Era Kise, le había dado unos peces y ¡él muy maldito se los había cobrado con un beso!

 _Su maldito primer beso_.

-Iba a las costas a observar a las chicas. - comenzó hablar el rubio sin aflojar el abrazo en su pareja. -Pero, cuando mi cola se encontró con esos molestos anzuelos la curiosidad me ganó. - al pelinegro no le sorprendió escuchar eso, Kise era y seguía siendo sumamente curioso. -Al principio quería molestar al pescador pero en cuanto lo encontré dormido, me gustó mucho.

Miro el rostro del ojiazul. -Quería ayudarlo y cuando lo hice, quise algo para _recordarlo_. - sonrió coqueto.

-E-eres un maldito. - le gruñó el pelinegro, intentando de nuevo separarlo de su cuerpo.

-Yukiocchi, no seas así. - hizo un puchero. -Cuando _sentí_ que era tú primer beso, quise hacerme responsable.

-Tsk, que dices. - tragó grueso, mientras sentía arder más su rostro. -E-ese no fue mi primer...

-¡Claro que lo fue! -lo interrumpió. -Lo sentí aquí. - señaló donde su corazón. -Aunque Kagamicchi creía que iba a las costas por las chicas, la verdad es que iba por ti, pero no regresaste.

-Y sólo lo olvidaste. - susurro el pelinegro.

-¡No te olvide! - reclamó. -Sólo que yo no fui tan valiente como Kurokocchi para salir a buscarte y luego, al pasar el tiempo creí que seguramente ya tendrías una familia. Así que lo deje como un recuerdo...

-Cuando te encontré en el callejón, ¿no me recordaste? - aunque fue una pregunta, la mirada acusadora se dejó ir sobre el rubio como una acusación, en parte Kasamatsu se sentía enojado. Aunque fuera tonto, así se sentía.

-No vi ni el color de tus ojos Yukiocchi, si lo hubiera hecho obvio, te hubiera reconocido. - se acercó a sus labios. -Nadie tiene el mismo tono de azul que tus ojos lindos poseen.

Kasamatsu ya no opuso resistencia cuando Kise unió sus labios en un beso desbordante de amor, todo era real. Hasta el que se hubieran conocido.

Era real como su belleza, y el hecho de que haya sido en un tiempo un tritón. Era real como su edad mentirosa y el que él, siendo mayor, haya perdido su primer beso con quien ahora seguía teniendo apariencia de alguien más joven.

- _Y-Yukiocchi._ \- gimió en el beso, rodeándole con sus piernas el torso. - _Dame el desayuno en la cama._

¡Oh, claro que era real ese pez sinvergüenza!

* * *

.

 _¡Y tachaaan~! :)_


End file.
